Fuera de juego
by tuai
Summary: Hacía calor esa tarde en Brooklyn. -Dan/Nate-


**N/A:** Para Riatha, porque me pidió esta escena en particular. Y porque es de lo poco que me quedaba por slashear en esta serie. :D

---

Hacía calor esa tarde en Brooklyn. El sol aún estaba alto y, en el parque, unos niños gemelos habían dejado las bicis en el suelo y ahora se peleaban por unos bocadillos de mantequilla de cacahuete que les daba su madre. No muy lejos de allí, esquivando a los oficinistas que se habían tomado la tarde libre para tumbarse al sol en la hierba, Dan y Nate jugaban al fútbol, usando sus sudaderas para delimitar la portería.

-Humphrey, vas a perder como no ha perdido nadie nunca.

-Sólo estoy dejándote marcar para que no te pases la tarde lloriqueando, Archibald.

-Cuatro a cuatro. Uno más y el que va a lloriquear vas a ser tú.

-Tú sigue hablando, verás… -Dan sacó y Nate se la robó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Le coló el balón entre las piernas y le dejó clavado en el suelo mientras marcaba el gol ganador.

-¡En tu cara! –se regodeó-. Eso ha tenido que doler.

-Hubiera dolido si hubiera sido legal.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No ha valido, estabas en fuera de juego.

-¿Cómo voy a estar en fuera de juego si jugábamos uno contra uno? Es la excusa más triste que he oído en mi vida. He ganado con todas las de la ley, así que me ducho el primero.

-No tienes vergüenza.

-Eres un perdedor de mierda.

-Y tú eres un ganador de mierda.

-¡Así que reconoces que he ganado!

-¡Nada de eso! Además, es mi casa, me ducho yo el primero.

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Nate, lanzándole el balón al pecho. Cogió su sudadera de la hierba y echó a correr hacia el loft de los Humphrey.

Dan le siguió riendo.

-Por mucho que corras no tienes llaves de casa. -Nate rompió a reír y se paró en seco, sólo para ver cómo Dan le pasaba corriendo. -¡Pero yo sí!

-¡Serás cabrón!

La risa de villano de película que fingía Dan se mezclaba con los ruidos de la cuidad y las carcajadas de Nate detrás suyo (que si no se estuviera riendo tanto le habría alcanzado sin intentarlo siquiera). Llegaron a la vez al portal, y Dan ya tenía las llaves preparadas. Entró el primero en el ascensor y se encerró dentro.

-¡Dan, venga ya! ¿Me vas a hacer subir corriendo hasta el quinto piso?

Sin el más mínimo pudor pulsó el último botón, y Nate empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, soltando improperios.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Nate estaba apoyado contra la puerta del loft, respirando a bocanadas con las manos en los costados y las piernas temblorosas.

-Si mañana tengo agujetas vas a desear no haber nacido.

-Déjame abrir la puerta.

-Vas a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, Humphrey. O puedes darme las llaves.

-Tendrás que arrebatármelas de mis dedos fríos y muertos.

Dan hizo tintinear el llavero frente a su cara, y lo apartó rápidamente cuando Nate fue a cogerlo, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda. Forcejearon un momento entre risas y gruñidos de frustración, sus dedos enredándose, sus cuerpos, calientes del sol y el ejercicio, mucho más cerca de lo que deberían.

-Nate, me estás poniendo histérico.

Dan consiguió liberar una mano y metió la llave en la cerradura antes de que pudiera impedírselo. Abrió la puerta y trató de echar a correr hacia el baño, pero Nate le tenía agarrado del bajo de la camiseta. Las costuras se quejaron. Con un movimiento rápido se la quitó, flexionando las rodillas para desembarazarse de ella, y Nate se quedó con la camiseta de Dan en la mano.

-¡Ja! Ágil como un gato.

Cubrió los cinco metros que le separaban del baño en tres zancadas, con Nate pisándole los talones, y entraron a la vez y a trompicones al reducido espacio cubierto de azulejos azules.

Nate se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada detrás de él, y era todo respiración acelerada y ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrosadas y hoyuelos, y esa sonrisa suya que recordaba a mañanas soleadas. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo caliente y húmedo de sudor, y Dan probablemente no debería estar pensando en eso tan intensamente.

Antes de darse cuenta había apoyado una mano a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la puerta, y le estaba besando. Y preparando esa sonrisa de 'era solo una broma', porque eso claramente era la mayor tontería que había cometido en sus diecisiete años y medio de vida. Pero entonces Nate colocó una mano en la base de su espalda y la otra en su cuello y le devolvió el beso. Le besó como quien muerde una fruta muy madura en verano, casi sediento. Sus labios eran suaves y calientes, la lengua ardía contra la suya, y la adrenalina les quemaba en las venas.

Nate le empujó contra la pared, a través de la chillona cortina de la ducha, y los fríos azulejos contra la espalda desnuda de Dan le hicieron estremecer. O probablemente fueran los labios en su cuello, los dientes contra su piel, la lengua delineando la forma de su clavícula o la fuerza de los poderosos brazos de Nate bajo sus dedos. Y Dan pensó que para hacerle justicia a la belleza de Nate habría que ser pintor, o escultor, o estudiante de anatomía; porque, como escritor, él no sabía describir lo que veía sin caer en cursis frases de novela rosa. Era lo que soñaban las amas de casa que leían a Danielle Steel con los dedos bajo las enaguas de la falda. Era piel suave tostada al sol, músculos largos y delicadamente formados; pero también era sonrisa tímida y mirada infantil y temerosa.

Todo eso lo pensó en el medio segundo que tardó Nate en quitarse la camiseta. Luego ya no supo pensar.


End file.
